


Torn

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Aaron thought how perfect his life had become. And a small voice in the back of his mind bellowed loudly for him to beware. It’s when things are perfect that life and fate steps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing in this fandom. Please forgive me for any inconsistencies with the dialog. I am an American. I also apologize for all grammar errors. **Takes place before the crash and before Andy being accused of shooting Lawrence.**

Torn  
Prologue

Aaron arched high off the bed; his lover’s last thrust having found its mark. “Yesss…”he moaned his head tossed from side to side. Warm tongue slicked a trail along the pale column of his neck. The liquid heat added to the sensations already wracking his over sensitized body. 

Robert ground his hips into his lover’s. He loved how Aaron arched up his body deepening their connection. Christ he could stay like this forever, buried deep within his lover’s body. Cock surrounded by throbbing warmth, Aaron’s passion, desire and love filled him as surely as his cock filled Aaron.

“Love you.” Robert growled out against Aaron’s neck. As passion gave way to lust Robert’s hips began to move faster, harder on the edge where pleasure turned to pain. The heavy grunts of his lover drove him forward. The soft whimpered moans fueled his need to claim and possess the beautiful man writhing beneath him.

Aaron cried out as he was taken harder, faster than before. His hands fisted into his lover’s blond hair pulling him closer till their lips met in a bruising kiss.

Each man growled and panted in each others mouths as they fought for dominance of the kiss. 

Aaron released Robert’s hair so his hands could trace the contours of Robert’s back. He loved the strong supple muscle encased in all that silky flesh. He cupped the rounded buttocks squeezing, bruising the tender flesh. 

“Robert!” Aaron moaned as his prostrate was stroked, again and again and……..”Ohhhh God!”

His control undone Aaron lifted his hips high off the bed and thrusted up as Robert thrusted forward forcefully. Aaron whimpered as he took Robert deeper than he had ever taken him before. And it was still not deep enough.

Robert winced at the feel of hands turned to claws scratching rows along his back. Fuuuck….He loved when his young lover lost control. With a growl he rose to his knees and clasped his hands tight to Aaron’s thighs taking him with harder longer strokes. 

Halting all movement he held Aaron still. Green eyes sought out the beloved blue of his lover. Aaron gasped his eyes widening at the hungry lustful gaze. Blue eyes rolled back and Aaron gasped for breath as oxygen left his lungs in a sudden rush of desire. A moan ripped from his swollen lips and burst forth. As impossible as it was he felt Robert hardening even further within him.

“Aaron, what you do to me.” Robert hissed as he pulled his cock out till the tip barely breached his lover’s entrance. “I love you.” He moaned before thrusting in harshly.

Aaron was caught in a whirlpool of desire. Robert’s movements the perfect blend of pain and pleasure left him breathless and writhing for more. He is torn…caught between wanting this…Robert to go on forever….and frightened that it will never end.

“Ahhhh…” Aaron yelled wrapping his hands tight around Robert’s neck and pulled him down. He wanted a kiss he needed a kiss… something anything to ground him; stabilize him before he could shatter in a million pieces…from this bliss. 

He never knew that you could feel like this. Aaron had loved before but never this complete. What he had with Jackson was sweet and pure but was never complete. Because he lost Jackson before they found their common ground. Aaron was still battling within himself the demons his father had left with him. 

Ed wanted too much too soon from Aaron who was still grieving what could have been with Jackson. But Robert....he was everything. He was everything Aaron should stay away from and everything that Aaron desired. 

“Robert...please.” the name fell as both a curse and benediction from his lips.

Robert smiled and whispered, “Yes.” into his lovers ear. His only answer was a whimpered moan then he felt his lover's thighs tighten around his waist pulling him closer. His fingers dug deeply into the pale flesh as his thrust became wild and abandoned. Come morning he knew there would be bruises marring Aaron’s hips. Each one a perfect outline of his hands.  
His bruises… his mark… his… 

“Mine.” He growled.

Aaron whimpered at the familiar growl. The deep resonance of Robert’s voice went straight to his cock bringing forth a new wave of pearly moisture. 

“….please Robert.” He pleads finally managing to bring Robert’s luscious mouth down upon his own. Both men give in to the moment losing themselves in each others bodies. Give and take…claim and surrender.

Their lovemaking becomes primal a mating borne of lust and desire.

Soon the only sounds to be heard are Aaron’s soft grunts echoing alongside the rhythmic squeak of the bedsprings playing out the lover’s passion.  
~~~~ 

“Mmmm….” Aaron hums, curling into the warm body beside him. “Good thing I don’t have to be at the scrapyard today.” Aaron says softly his head resting on Robert’s chest his whole body aching deliciously. This is the Aaron that is all Roberts. The sensual lover whose ardor is quick to rise and burns slowly. The grumpy little grease monkey gives himself completely. He is open and innocent, his passion pure as his love is. Words not usually used for the hot tempered grumpy man. This is the Aaron that Robert covets and craves. This man who knows nothing but pleasure of giving and receiving it. Not touched by the pain of the outside world. All that is left outside their bedroom door. Here in this room it is just them. 

“Did I wear you out?” Robert teases running his hand up and down Aaron’s back. 

“More like me wearing you out.” Aaron near sleep mumbles back.

“Oi! None of that now.” Robert rolls Aaron onto his back pinning him on the bed. “Do I need to show you again what I can do?” he asks pressing his lovers wrist above his head and taking his place between Aaron's thighs.

Aaron releases a gasp when he finds himself held down immobile on the bed. Robert looking down at him with a determined grin. “Robert.” it was suppose to come out as a challenge instead the name fell from his lips in a soft whine. He was spent. He gave his body completely over to his lover and Robert took full advantage of it as well. Aaron gave a soft sleepy smile. “You have won tonight old man.”

“Old man. Is that the best you can do?” Robert nuzzled along Aaron's neck, causing a shudder to course through the younger man. “No quick wit.” he said nipping along Aaron's ear making his way to his lover plush mouth.

“Give me time and I will think of something .” Robert smiled at the gruff sleepy voice. ”What's gotten into you tonight?” Aaron asks as he finds his sleep craving body now wide awake and yearning. 

“I believe it is I that has gotten into you tonight.” Robert whispers against his lovers mouth.  
“Just wait until tomorrow night. Then it will be me into you.”Aaron promises before giving himself over again to Robert, who releases his wrists as Aaron buries them in his lovers hair. 

“Can't wait.” Robert’s hand begins to caress Aaron’s exposed flank revealing in the softness of his skin. “Your skin is so soft. I can spend all day long touching...” Robert’s hand moves lower cupping Aaron buttocks. “Tasting…” Robert pushes Aaron back his hand clasping his lover by the chin. He gently lifts Aaron face his tongue flicking out to delicately swipe along the swollen lips before him. 

Aaron moans softly into the kiss. “You are insatiable.”

“I know.” Robert smiles, pressing his body more firmly over that of his lovers, “And you wouldn’t have me any other way.” he says before continuing their kiss. 

The familiar sound of bedsprings continues through the night.  
******************************  
Robert muttered a soft complaint when he felt Aaron slide out of bed. He made to grab his lover and pull him back in bed. He made out Aaron “soft lad” followed by the closing of the bathroom door. Rolling onto his back he stretched out over the entire bed. Smiling as he turned his face into Aaron pillow and breathed in deep he smell of his lover. His body reacting quickly to the scent of his lover. “Insatiable.” Robert said aloud. That's what Aaron had called him last night. He had to admit to it. He was insatiable. He needed , wanted his lover. For the first time since he could remember he was happy and content. There was no hiding away. Sneaking off to have a quick one in the barn. He could have Aaron anytime he wanted. Kiss him in public. Hold his hand and not care who saw them. He had never been this free before. Robert found that to be exceedingly arousing. 

Robert laid content in the bed waiting for his lover to get out of the shower. His only thoughts of how perfectly happy he was and hoping that nothing comes in the way to destroy it.  
~~~~~  
Aaron hummed softly to himself in the shower. His body ached in all the right places. A pleasant reminder of what he and Robert had shared last night. His hands glided along his skin washing his legs with the clothe. He gasp softly when he moved the clothe along his neck finding the mark that Robert had left him. His cock twitched with interest but Aaron knew had no time. His mum and Liv would be up soon. He so did not want to explain to his 14 year old sister why he was in the shower for that long a time. Pushing aside all thoughts of Robert he finished up his shower. 

Aaron exits the bathroom a halo of steam billowing behind him. With a towel slung low upon his hips he enters his room and walks over to his lover who is still splendidly naked and sprawled across the bed.

Robert watches his lover through his thick lashes. Feigning sleep he is a predator waiting for his prey to fall into his trap. 

Aaron stands looking down thoughtfully at his sleeping lover. Tentatively he reaches out a hand brushing back a lock of blond hair from his face. 

Like a snake Robert strikes, with but a moments breath Aaron finds himself pinned beneath Robert a smug look of triumph on his face. “Gotcha.” Robert purrs rocking his hips against Aaron’s.

“Now that you have me what to you plan to do to me?” Aaron asks seductively. 

“Anything and everything I can think of.” Robert fists the towel ripping it from Aaron’s body. Once free he presses his long length against his captives, and begins to rub himself up and down Aaron’s body. 

“Fuck!” Aaron nearly squeals at the burning friction of the towel on his cock when Robert pulls it free. Panting Aaron does his best to catch his breath. “Robert?” Aaron looks up at his lover who has not stopped rubbing against him.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asks unable to hold back his laughter at his lover who was sliding his body up and down, rubbing against him like a cat. “I’m not complaining just curious.”

“I’m scenting you.” Robert says simply continuing to rub against his lover.

“Scenting me?” Aaron asks fighting to keep his libido in check.

“Yes scenting. That’s what I said,” the words were mumbled into Aaron’s neck. 

“Wh…fuck ..why are …” Aaron sentence went unfinished as he gave into the friction and press of Robert body.

“That’s how predators mark their territory.” Robert answered a half hour later. “It keeps all other predators away.” 

“Oh.” Was Aaron’s breathless reply. Normally being told he was someones property would have sent him off the rails. But he has found out that normal rules do not apply to Robert. Because when Robert says that Aaron belongs to him it also means the reverse. It's a mutual ownership. “At least you didn’t pee on me.” 

“That’s next.” Robert teased grabbing his lover’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. “You’re mine and I want everyone to know that.” He snarled as he took Aaron’s mouth in a hot passionate kiss. “Mine..mine…mine…mine…..” 

Aaron’s body shuddered in pleasure as each word was followed by a kiss or bite.

“Mmmm…..” Aaron moaned in pleasure. Loving the feeling of belonging to someone.

Nothing and no one would ever change that. Aaron thought how perfect his life had become. 

And a small voice in the back of his mind bellowed loudly for him to beware. It’s when things are perfect that life and fate steps in.  
(TBC)


End file.
